


Formation of Stars

by zarahjoyce



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Fourze, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Collection of Tomoko/Ryusei one-shots over the course of the show.





	1. Comfort

**Summary:** Takes place mid ep-48, post Kengo's death.  
  


* * *

  
He offered to take her home that night.  
  
At first, they walked side by side in complete silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Consumed by memories of what had happened in the past few days, most especially today's. Of what ought to be done by the time the sun rose tomorrow.  
  
He hissed suddenly, and painfully sucked in air; such a simple act as walking made him pull something at his side. His body screamed in protest, begged that he stop moving and rest - the enemy had been an absolute animal during their fight, after all. Surely bruises covered most of his skin by now, only his clothes managed to hide the damages he incurred. Yet he kept silent, eyes focused onward, at the task ahead.  
  
Soon they stood in front of her house. He bade her farewell; she was safe and sound for now, after all. That was what mattered, for tonight.  
  
She spoke his name quietly, and he paused to look at her. Her eyes were wide and wet, too big and luminous on her pale face. He thought to ask what was wrong, why was she looking at him like that, why did she call his name, when she took something from her own pocket and stepped closer to him.  
  
Then he felt it. Cotton against the side of his mouth, as she gently wiped the blood off its corners.  
  
He stared at her, swallowed hard, and under the intensity of his scrutiny she averted her eyes before resuming her task. Dabbed at his cheeks, wiping off the soot and dirt and tears that stained it. Moved towards his forehead, where sweat and blood marred it.  
  
Then she took his hand and laid her handkerchief there.  
  
She was about to withdraw her hold on him when he grabbed her hand and held on.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
Neither did she.  
  
But suddenly he found it hard to breathe. He felt as though there were hands closing around his throat, threatening to choke him, and then he realized that he was shaking,  _shaking_  and--  
  
\--he found himself staring into her eyes, realizing suddenly that she had stepped forward, closer to him, that she was reaching up to wipe the tears on his face with her own thumbs. Here, he crumbled, his arms acting on their own as they wound themselves around her form. Tighter and tighter. He rested his forehead on the crook of her neck, and broke. Breathed.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
Neither did he.  
  
But they both held on.


	2. Changes

**Summary:**  "Amanogawa changed him for the better. I think we can all agree to that." 

* * *

  
Perhaps she should have called to tell him she was coming. Perhaps she should have pulled JK to tag along with her here.

But she didn't, and now she had to suffer the consequences.

Tomoko gripped her bag tightly, as she walked towards the gates of Subaraboshi High School. Such ugly memories she had here, in this school - Ryusei-san's betrayal, Gentarou-san's death, the Aries Zodiart's reign of absolute terror. Remembering them made her steps slower, more so because she had no one to distract her from them. There was also the fact that her uniform completely set her aside from the Subaraboshi students - she could  _feel_  their eyes on her as she passed by, could see them wondering why she was here.

She walked to a corner, opened her bag, and took out her white snake skin. Tomoko crumpled it in her palm and moved forward, allowing the skin to tell her where she should go next, and quickly at that. Soon, Tomoko was walking to an open field, where lots of students could be seen loitering about. Some were formed in groups, practicing some sort of dance. Others were huddled together - perhaps studying, or merely chatting with each other. In the far left were a number of students - mostly male ones - doing routines that were somehow familiar to her, and she soon realized why--

\--they were doing some of Meteor's moves.

True enough, she saw Ryusei standing in front of the group, shouting one command after another.

Tomoko smiled in relief. Her white snake skin had yet to fail her when she wanted to find something or, in this case, some _one_ , no matter how creepy others thought it was. Carefully, she hid it in her bag, then gingerly made her way towards where Ryusei was. Not wanting to let herself be seen, Tomoko headed towards a tree near the practice area and stood there, content to watch him for now. It would be rude of her to call him while he was in the middle of practice, after all - besides, she didn't yet know what to tell him anyway. 

It was different, not having him in the Kamen Rider Club. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him. With him gone, JK had been her constant company. JK, as always, was loud, entertaining, and funny - but sometimes, Tomoko craved silence, moments when she could just sit somewhere and  _think_. JK had always become antsy when she'd gone  _too_  quiet and usually did something to distract her - something that bothered and annoyed Tomoko sometimes. She  _liked_  the quiet, after all.

Ryusei did too, she recalled. She couldn't count the number of times they just sat together in silence, allowed others to do the talking. He knew when to talk, and when it was unnecessary to do so. Tomoko liked that about him.

Watching him practice the group now, one wouldn't believe Ryusei to be  _that_  type of person. There was an assured, apparent kind of confidence in him as he barked one command after another, as he corrected a student's mistake with an air of authority one would expect from someone like Miu - not from a reserved, calm person like  _him_. 

Then again, Sakuta Ryusei always had the ability to surprise those around him. He'd proven that to her and to the club time and again.

"Hello."

Tomoko almost jumped and turned, as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't - which, of course, was a bit true in this case. But what made her even more nervous was the fact that it was  _that girl_  who had caught her. Shirakawa Mei - Ryusei's supposed girlfriend here at Subaraboshi.

"Shi-Shirakawa-san," Tomoko mumbled, instinctively taking a step away from her. Not that there was any need to; Shirakawa-san was smiling, after all, with no hint of malice anywhere on her person - even her aura. To everyone else, she was only being friendly.

That didn't stop Tomoko from feeling a bit apprehensive in her company.

"You're from Amanogawa High School, aren't you? Kisaragi-kun and Yuuki-san's friend." Here, Mei stepped closer to her, still wearing a genuine smile. "I'm sorry. I don't think I caught your name before."

"N-Nozama T-Tomoko," she said in a low voice. 

"Ah. Nozama-san." Mei nodded to herself, as if committing that name to memory. "It's been a long time since that day, isn't it? Since Kisaragi-kun freed us from Yamada-kun's control." A contemplative look appeared on her face, then. "There was a time I thought we wouldn't be able to get out of that horror, but then you guys came, and, well... I don't think we ever thanked you properly. Kisaragi-kun especially."

At least, this was a topic Tomoko was comfortable talking about. She shook her head. "Gentarou-san is plenty happy that he was able to help anyway he can. He isn't the type of person to demand anything from anyone - other than their friendship."

Mei smiled again. "He certainly has mine."

The two fell on a somewhat comfortable silence. Tomoko tried not to fidget too much, though she did wish she knew what she ought to say to break the stillness. Perhaps, now, she knew and understood how JK felt often in her company. 

Ryusei shouted a command, and this seemed to wake Mei from her reverie. "Nozama-san. I hope you don't find it rude if I ask, but... what are you doing here in Subaraboshi?"

There was an honest sort of curiosity on Mei's face that, ironically, filled Tomoko with even more trepidation. She didn't exactly know  _why_  she was here, other than the fact that she did want to see Ryusei, even if it was only for a short while. And  _that_  reason was something she couldn't tell Mei, of all people - even if Ryusei had already confirmed that he wasn't dating her. As far as Tomoko knew, Mei still very much wanted to be his girlfriend - and very well could be doing all she could to ensure it would happen. Who knew how she'd react, given that Tomoko pretty much wanted the same thing  _she_  did?

At the thought, Tomoko blinked repeatedly. Did... did she just admit to herself that she--?

"...Nozama-san?"

"...Um, Shirakawa-san. I was just-- there was just something I wanted to ask Ryusei-san, that's all." Equal parts truth and lie, in a way.

There was an awkward moment when Tomoko thought Mei was going to ask her why did she bother coming in here in person when she could have just called or e-mailed Ryusei. To the other girl's credit, though, she did nothing of that sort. "I see." Mei nodded again. "I think you would have to wait for a while to talk to Sakuta-kun, Nozama-san - he's a bit busy with his club, as you can see. I don't think there's anything that could distract him when he's training the others like that."

There's a wistful tone in Mei's voice that Tomoko couldn't help but notice. "I didn't know Ryusei-san had such a club here," she said carefully.

"He didn't, at first," Mei replied. "But after his return from Amanogawa, he managed to form one quickly. And, given that many knew and admired his skills in Jeet Kune Do, there were a lot of interested students." She gestured at the group Ryusei was teaching. "That's the first batch of many. I think he's trying to accomodate them all."

But how many  _were_  there, anyway? "He's going to tire himself out!" Tomoko noted, hands clutching each other in sudden worry. 

Mei looked surprised at that outburst. "I told him that," she said. "But he didn't listen to me." A beat, and then-- "...maybe he'll listen to  _you_ , Nozama-san?"

Something about the way she said that made Tomoko aware that Mei knew more than she let on. She kept quiet, though, not knowing how to respond to that.

Mei clasped her hands together, looked at the place Ryusei occupied. "I don't know if you've noticed this, but Sakuta-kun certainly had changed, ever since he got back. He's certainly a lot friendlier to other students. More... open. More willing to talk. He even formed a club of his own! The Sakuta-kun I knew before... wouldn't do any of those things, no matter what happened." She smiled, then looked down at her feet before looking at Tomoko again. "Amanogawa changed him for the better. I think we can all agree to that." 

Tomoko squinted at her. Something about her aura... "But... you prefer the other Ryusei-san, don't you, Shirakawa-san?"

For a moment, Mei could only stare at her. Then she laughed, and the sound was forced and hollow to Tomoko's ears. "I don't know," she said. "I haven't really thought about it." Another pause. "Besides, I don't think it matters, anyway, whether I like Sakuta-kun now or not."

"...what do you mean?" Tomoko asked - then quickly regretted it. Perhaps she was stepping out of the line, with that question. Mei certainly had all the right to call her out on it. 

Again, though, much to her credit, the other girl didn't. There was an impish sort of look on her face when she said, "Sakuta-kun... likes someone else. It's very easy to see, actually." Mei tucked in a strand of errant hair behind one ear. "In my case, though, I can feel it. Not that he ever treated me any differently, anyway."

There's another pause, another laugh from her. "I-- I don't know why I'm telling you this, Nozama-san. I guess it's just... you're very easy to talk to."

That was something she didn't hear everyday. Tomoko blinked at her uncertainly. "I-- thank you, Shirakawa-san. That's very kind of you to say."

"It's nothing," Mei replied easily. "It's the truth anyway." Then a surprised expression came upon her face. "...well now, that's different. Sakuta-kun's dismissed his members already." She checked her watch. "It's too early."

Tomoko glanced at the man in question, and true enough the club  _was_  dispersing - and he himself was jogging towards her.

"You're lucky, Nozama-san," Mei told her warmly - and with undisguised meaning. "Anyway, I have to go now. Come visit us again soon." And with that, she left Tomoko alone.

Not that she was, for long. Ryusei joined her soon after Mei had gone, trying to catch his breath as he stood beside her. "Tomoko-chan! This is certainly a surprise. What are you doing here?" 

"I--" Again, Tomoko caught herself at a loss at what to say. "I was just-- I came to visit you." That in itself was true anyway. "You-- you told me to." It was almost an accusation, the way she said it.

He grinned at her. "I guess I did." A beat, and then, "I'm-- I'm glad you did." Ryusei averted his gaze soon afterwards, then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. How long ago did you arrive here, anyway? Have you been waiting long?"

She shook her head quickly. "Not long at all. Shirakawa-san kept me company." Tomoko bit her lip, decided to go with: "She's very nice." Nicer than Tomoko thought she would be, at any rate.

"She is," Ryusei replied simply, and that was that.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Tomoko said, vaguely gesturing towards some of his members who chose to stay and practice on their own. "If-- if today's not a good time for a visit, maybe I'll just--"

But he grabbed her wrist and said, "Don't be silly, Tomoko-chan - of course you're not interrupting anything. We were done with today, anyway."

Were they? But Mei said it was too early for Ryusei to dismiss them. Tomoko squinted at Ryusei, when it hit her -  _he dismissed them early on purpose._

For her?

"...Tomoko-chan?"

"You shouldn't have to lie, Ryusei-san," she admonished him quietly - but she couldn't keep the smile off her voice when she did so.

"...I see." Ryusei cleared his throat again, then laughed. "I should have known better when it comes to you, Tomoko-chan."

"Mm." Was all she said in reply - but she did smile at him, an expression he easily returned.

"Come on." Ryusei changed his grip so that instead of holding her wrist, he was now holding her hand. "Your visit to Subaraboshi wasn't very nice the first time you were here. I'll give you a proper tour today. I wouldn't want your trip to go to waste, anyway." A beat, and then, "Then perhaps... we can go have tea? If-- if you want, of course."

Tomoko blinked at his hand holding hers in such a tight and warm grip, before quickly replying, "I'd like that."   



	3. Powerless

**Summary:**  He'd already done the unthinkable before this - why stop now? 

* * *

Yamada was never a great believer in modesty.  
  
"Things have to be  _perfect_ , Sakuta-kun," he said, lifting his eyes off his newest script. "Down to the very last, minute detail. Such is the beauty of theater - and such is the power of its director." He smiled, and Ryusei fought to maintain his placid composure. "Now. In order to achieve this, I  _do_  have one request to ask of you, if you don't mind?"  
  
"You told me you were going to wake Jirou up," Ryusei said, "after I killed Gentarou."  
  
 _Killed Gentarou._   _Killed Gentarou._  The words rang in his head, and he curled his hands to fists, trying to ignore the pangs in his gut.  
  
"Of course I will. I am a man of my word." Yamada leaned on his chair, regarded Ryusei with a mildly patronizing look. "However, I have some things that I want to be done as soon as possible. You will forgive me if I am to focus on them first, won't you, Sakuta-kun?"  
  
Like he had any choice. He'd already done the unthinkable before this - why stop now? Jirou's life was at stake. It wouldn't be long now; the chance for Jirou to wake up was already,  _finally_  within Ryusei's reach. Surely this one last thing wouldn't hurt--  
  
Which was why he was standing near one of the rooms, holding several Subaraboshi uniforms in his hands. Apparently, Yamada's most recent script called for his characters to be wearing them - Miu, Shun, Yuuki, JK, Tomoko-chan--  
  
"Tomoko!"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"No! Let her go!"  
  
" _JK!_ "  
  
Startled out of his thoughts, Ryusei instinctively took a step forward - only for the door to be forced open and for one of the Dustards to come out, dragging a bedraggled Tomoko by the arm. He could see the other Dustards keeping Shun and JK from following suit by pushing them further into the room and closing the door behind them.  
  
Tomoko tried to plant her feet firmly on the ground, not wanting to go anywhere - especially when she realized that the Dustard was essentially bringing her to  _him_. She bit her lip and struggled to remain where she was, which caused the Dustard to roughly pull at her arm to keep her moving. Tomoko lost her footing and nearly stumbled, and Ryusei automatically stepped forward - but she caught herself just in time, just as  _he_  forced himself to remain still.  
  
Ryusei bit the inside of his cheek, trying his damnedest to keep himself from attacking the Dustard then and there. He had no right to do anything outside of Yamada's bidding. He was essentially powerless, not only because of Tachibana's decision to strip him of his abilities as Meteor but also by virtue of Yamada being the  _Aries Zodiarts_. Any violence against his foot soldiers could be construed as an act against Yamada himself, and Ryusei couldn't risk it - not even when his friends were in danger.   
  
But they  _weren't_  his friends, were they? Not real ones, anyway. He was just using them all along, and now that Aries was here, they were useless to him. Trash, garbage,  _worthless_. It wouldn't make any sense for him to risk Jirou's life for their sakes. No. He wouldn't risk it.  _Couldn't_.  
  
The Dustard pushed Tomoko towards him so hard she nearly fell on him.  _Nearly_.  
  
He couldn't look at her. Ryusei kept his eyes on the uniforms he was holding - his task was to give them to her, tell her that she and the others were supposed to change their clothes and meet Yamada in the auditorium in one hour. But he couldn't open his mouth. Couldn't speak. The words were stuck in his throat, constricting it, making it hard for him to breathe.  
  
Perhaps he deserved it. This suffering. For what he was prepared to do. For what he had already done.  
  
 _Killed Gentarou. Killed Gentarou--_  
  
He saw her thrust her arms forward; stupidly he wondered if she read his mind again.  
  
"Do it," she said, shaking her hands in emphasis. "Give them to me. Isn't that why you're here?"  
  
Beneath the clothes, his nails dug crescent graves into his palms. Wordlessly, he stepped forward and handed the clothes to her - and there he took courage to glance at her face, and it was pale, tearstained, and he caught her wincing when his hand accidentally touched hers--  
  
\--she withdrew from him quickly after that, as if his very presence burned her. As if she couldn't stand the very sight of him.  
  
It had never been more difficult or painful to turn around and walk away.  
  
But he tried.  
  
"Meteor."  
  
Ryusei paused, but couldn't bring himself to look at her again.  
  
"A new Kamen Rider. He said he was our enemy, but then he always came to save us in the past." Pause. Her voice was shaking. "He always came to rescue  _me._ " Another pause. "But he's just an illusion, isn't he? Meteor's a lie.  _Yours_  is Meteor's true face. It belongs to the one who killed Gentarou-san without thought or mercy."  
  
He closed his eyes, expelled a shaky breath - then resolutely walked away from her.  
  
"Meteor's a lie! I wish he'd never come. I wish I never saw him--  _I wish I never met you, Ryusei-san!_ "  
  
The words were said low and softly enough, but he heard every word. Felt each of them like nails clawing at his back.  
  
Ryusei turned around the corner, and soon he heard movements again. "Let me go!" Tomoko said, and she cried out in pain, and the door to their room opened and closed and the sounds inside it were soon muffled - almost non-existent.  
  
He let out a breath he was unconsciously holding, and to his surprise, Ryusei found himself shaking. His eyes were burning.  
  
If he wanted to, he  _could_  rescue them. Kill the Dustards holding them captive. Set them free from Yamada's hold. Become the Meteor Tomoko-chan knew - the one who always came to save  _her._  
  
But he couldn't risk it.  
  
Not when he was  _this_  close to freeing Jirou.  
  
 _I'm sorry. I--_


	4. Questions

**Summary:**   _But... your heart is as weak as ever._  What did that mean, anyway?  
 **Notes:**  This happens mid ep 45, because I want this issue to be addressed somehow :P

* * *

 

Their plan was set. Kengo and JK would go to Emoto's office to search for clues as to why the late Professor was intent on stopping the Chairman from meeting the Presenters yet he himself was actively collecting the switches as Virgo - and if, somehow, he had found a way to stop Gamou from fulfilling his plans. The rest of the club would go to a safe place and protect Ran as best as they could, which was why both Gentarou and Ryusei would be coming with them; in case Leo attacked again, at least both Fourze and Meteor would be there to try and keep him from forcing Ran to become Pisces.  
  
However,  _where_  they should keep Ran was still under discussion. Yuuki ruled out the house of Gentarou's grandfather, even if Gentarou himself volunteered it. JK was actively giving out suggestions, while Miu and Shun shot each of them down.  
  
Standing a bit apart from the group, Ryusei felt the Libra switch in his pocket and grimaced. It had seemed so light, when Hayami handed it to him - yet now it sat heavily in his jacket, as if it was carrying the full weight of the guilt of its user. Hayami himself sat on the corner of the room, body bent as he cradled his head in his palms. He was the one who chose not to join the club's conversation; as soon as it was decided that he was going with Kengo and JK, Hayami had excluded himself from all talks among the group. It was better that way, Ryusei thought. He wasn't yet sure if he fully trusted Libra.  
  
Unbidden, the memory of them fighting at Subaraboshi flashed in his mind. Ryusei had gone back to his old school per Tachibana's orders, saw Libra there, fought him - and would have easily defeated him had the Horoscope refrained from assuming Tomoko's form. It was a bold, unexpected move, and the worst thing about it was that it  _worked_  - it rattled Ryusei enough that Libra as Tomoko was able to land a few hits before dodging away.  
  
 _But... your heart is as weak as ever._  
  
What did that mean, anyway?  
  
A movement on the side caught his eye, and Ryusei turned to see Tomoko standing by the door, clutching a bottle of water while staring uncertainly at their principal. Ryusei frowned; he hadn't even realized that she had left his side, much less grabbed something from outside. She should have said something! Good thing nothing untoward happened to her.  
  
Since the discussion was still ongoing, Ryusei quietly excused himself and walked towards the girl. From the way she was squinting her eyes Tomoko seemed to be intensely scrutinizing their principal. Perhaps she was also unsure of his change of heart, like Ryusei was?  
  
"Tomoko-chan."  
  
Startled, she jumped slightly and looked up at him. "Ryusei-san."  
  
He inclined his head - an apology for surprising her. "What do you think? Can you read anything from his..." He paused, as he searched for the right word, "--aura?" Ryusei wasn't sure he believed in all the things  _she_  believed in, but he couldn't deny that her senses were sharp and keen enough to impress even  _him_.   
  
He might not believe what she believed in, but he believed in  _her_.  
  
Tomoko bit her lip and slowly shook her head. "It's all very... blurred. Maybe if I get closer to him I could--"  
  
" _Don't._ "  
  
She glanced at him again, furrowed her brows, obviously confused - not that he could blame her. Even  _Ryusei_  was surprised at his vehemence. But Hayami was still their enemy, wasn't he? Even if he was essentially quite powerless now. Who knew what he's still capable of doing?  
  
"I just--" Ryusei made a frustrated sound at the back of his throat, crossed his arms defensively, looked anywhere but at her. "I meant--"  
  
"Ryusei-san." Tomoko laid a hand on his arm, still cold from holding the water bottle, and said softly, "I'll be safe enough, because you're here. You can come with me, if you want?"   
  
Like hell he wasn't. He uncrossed his arms and stared resolutely onward, unwilling to say another word because he didn't know  _what_  to say.  
  
"But..." She shook her head. " That might not be necessary, since I...I don't think I can read anything from him, even if I tried. There's something about him... I-- I couldn't put my finger on it." Tomoko sighed, then looked at Ryusei. "Maybe it's wrong of me to even doubt him, but... Do  _you_  believe him, Ryusei-san?"  
  
This, at least, was something he could answer. Ryusei shoved his hands into his pockets. "Gentarou seems to," he replied. It wasn't a straightforward answer, but it was close enough. Gentarou seemed to trust Hayami, thus Ryusei was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.   
  
Even if his gut was telling him otherwise.  
  
Tomoko nodded, apparently satisfied. It was an acceptable answer; after all, even the rest of the club was willing to accept Hayami because Gentarou did. It was just how the Kamen Rider Club worked.  
  
She paused, glanced towards where the others were still talking, then handed Ryusei the bottle. "Will you give this to him for me, Ryusei-san? JK... needs my support."   
  
Ryusei raised his brows, glanced at their friend in question - and saw that his face was crumpled and he was whimpering pathetically, apparently having run out of places to suggest and was getting berated for it. Ryusei shrugged and took the bottle from her, and she gave him a hint of a smile before joining the others in their discussion.   
  
Wordlessly, Ryusei strode towards Hayami, then offered the bottle to him. The Principal looked up - as if surprised to see someone there - and spotting the water bottle he nodded his thanks and took it.  
  
"We're not yet set?" Hayami asked, as he wiped his mouth after drinking.  
  
"No." And that was all Ryusei was willing to give him.  
  
"I see." He glanced towards the group and smiled. Gentarou and Miu seemed to have gotten into a heated debate, and neither side was willing to back down. "Quite a boisterous group you have there."  
  
Was it meant to be a compliment? Ryusei wasn't sure. He shrugged after a cursory glance at Gentarou and the others. "That's just how they are."   
  
"But not you." Hayami smiled a bit at him, before lifting the water bottle to his lips again. "Nozama-san, too. You both are the quiet types, aren't you?"  
  
Ryusei stiffened, his jaw tightening - though outwardly he tried not to show much reaction. Doing so would indicate weakness, and he wasn't willing to show anything of the sort. "Friends don't have to be quite similar in temperament to  _be_  friends," he said. As an afterthought, Ryusei added, "Not that  _you_ would know about that, Principal Hayami - would you?"  
  
Hayami winced then laughed aloud - surprising Ryusei, who expected a different sort of reaction. "No. No, I wouldn't." He took another sip. After a few moments, he looked up at Ryusei again. "I imagine you have a question, Sakuta-san? Otherwise I don't think you'd stay there for as long as you have. Unless you intend to guard me?"  
  
Perhaps he shouldn't ask. Perhaps he shouldn't even bring it up. But Ryusei was bugged by that incident ever since it occurred and he couldn't help but wonder-- "That day, at Subaraboshi." Did Hayami even remember it? Maybe he didn't. Maybe--  
  
But Hayami quirked an eyebrow upwards, then quite blatantly glanced at Gentarou's group - at  _Tomoko_  - and chuckled, which irritated Ryusei to no end. "What's so funny?"  
  
Hayami lowered the water bottle to the floor and stood. "I thought you were going to ask about that."  
  
Ryusei's hands curled to fists, kept himself from hitting Hayami then and there. So he  _did_  remember - and Ryusei wasn't sure if he was glad or annoyed by it.  _But... your heart is as weak as ever._  "What did you mean, back then?"   
  
There was a smirk playing about Hayami's face, and how Ryusei hated the self-satisfied look on him. He was about to repeat his question, when Hayami finally opened his mouth and said, "Cygnus."  
  
 _That_  Zodiarts - the one who used Tomoko as a human shield several times during their fight. "You were there."  
  
"Ah." For a moment Hayami looked completely different from the guilt-stricken man sitting where he was now. "I thought it was interesting, how a Kamen Rider who proclaimed himself an enemy of Fourze wasn't willing to harm Fourze's friends. I thought, if Meteor was really intent on  _being_  an enemy, then his heart should have been hardened against such... weaknesses. Hurting anyone shouldn't be any problem for him, no matter who it was used against him -  _especially_  if they were his enemy's ally." Hayami smiled again. "It was an observation that proved very useful, in my encounter with you." He paused again. "Wouldn't you agree, Sakuta-san?"  
  
Ryusei blinked, unable to form a rebuttal to that.  
  
But he didn't have to, because at that moment Tomoko approached them and said, "Kengo-san said that you will be leaving in a few minutes, Principal Hayami."  
  
"Is that so?" Hayami smiled benignly at Tomoko, then walked towards her and lightly touched her arm. "Thank you, Nozama-san." He then glanced at Ryusei for a moment before walking away.


	5. Terrors

**Summary:**   _Without any sort of protection against the harshness of space, it was likely that Tomoko was dead._  Mid episode 41.

* * *

 

 _Dark Nebula. Dark Nebula. Tomoko-chan's in a Dark Nebula._  
  
The walk towards the Rabbit Hatch had never been slower or more excruciating for Ryusei. It was made all the worse by the silence that embraced him, Gentarou, Kengo, and Yuuki - with the latter being unusually quiet and unwilling to speak a single word to anyone. Not that Ryusei could blame her; Virgo's attack today was meant specifically for  _her_  and who knew what could have happened had Yuuki been alone when the Horoscope came? She could have suffered a fate unimaginable and endured something horrible, just for being Virgo's target.  
  
 _Just like Tomoko-chan was._  Ryusei clenched his hands to fists, his footsteps becoming heavier, as if he was carrying a great weight on his shoulders. In a way, he was: his worst fear had come to pass.  
  
Before, when they were not yet certain of Tomoko's fate, a small part of him refused to believe that she could be hurt. Despite three consecutive days of her absence, Ryusei stubbornly clung to the hope that Tomoko was fine - perhaps she'd gone somewhere to visit her father, whom she'd mentioned worked far away from their home? Or she could have traveled to another town to buy her supplies; he remember her mentioning that white snake skin wasn't exactly easy to come by especially in their city, and the one she had was something she bought from a store which was a good two days' journey from Amanogawa. She could have thought the snake skin old and useless by now, so Tomoko could have decided to replace it and journeyed two days to go to  _that_  store, and was bound to return any time now. Or--  
  
Yet he knew Tomoko would never be that foolish, could never be that irresponsible. She would have told her mother of her plans, would have told Yuuki about them, would have told  _him._  But believing these things was infinitely better than imagining the hundred and one horrifying ways which could explain her absence - which Ryusei himself was prone to do in the most unexpected, darkest of hours - and  _now--_  
  
"Oi, Kengo." Gentarou's voice was devoid of its usual energy and enthusiasm as it broke through the group's silent reverie. "What's a Dark Nebula?"  
  
Ryusei snapped his head to glare at him. Sometimes he could not believe how naive and stupid Gentarou was about some things; how could he have not known what a Dark Nebula  _was_?  
  
Kengo took his time in answering. "Dark Nebulae are clouds full of dusts and gasses of many different kinds. They appear like dark patches in the universe, and stars are formed within their inner regions. We have several of them scattered in the Milky Way."  
  
Perhaps even that was too hard for Gentarou to digest, but he  _did_  come to a revelation: "You mean Tomoko's out there? In outer  _space?"_  
  
The silence from Kengo was longer this time. "If the Dark Nebula Virgo referred to is the same Dark Nebula I'm familiar with, then... yes. You have to understand that it's very far from being a hospitable environment to an ordinary human. Nozama might be--" He paused, and tactfully refrained from speaking what was already in their minds.  
  
 _Without any sort of protection against the harshness of space, it was likely that Tomoko was dead._  
  
"That's what Virgo meant when she said she's going to erase us," Yuuki whispered. "She's going to send us  _there_."  
  
But it was a fate Tomoko already suffered, wasn't it?   
  
"She's too strong," Yuuki continued, looking at the ground and seemingly talking only to herself as she walked. "Too strong."  
  
What did Tomoko feel, Ryusei thought, when she encountered Virgo? Where did she encounter the Horoscope?  _Why_  was she the first one targeted among the club? Tomoko was far from being the most aggressive and threatening to the enemy. She was not a Kamen Rider like him or Gentarou. There was no logical reason for her life to be in danger, no matter what Tachibana said before! So,  _why--_  
  
"Ryusei." Gentarou placed a hand on his shoulder, and Ryusei shrugged it off quickly. He was in no mood to be comforted by anyone.  
  
"Tomoko-chan was probably alone when Virgo attacked her," he said, and belatedly he realized that he was talking  _aloud_. But he couldn't stop. "Alone and  _scared_  and defenseless. We were all too consumed with dealing with Taurus, weren't we? None of us thought to check in with her. None of us bothered to bring her along with us. We should have." Here he clenched his jaw, threw a cursory look at the others as if accusing them of a great crime. " _We should have_."   
  
Why didn't he, anyway? Was his pride getting in the way again? He had always come to save her in the past; perhaps Ryusei had taken his presence to  _mean_  Tomoko's safety - as long as he was in Amanogawa, then she would be safe. But he wasn't near her when Virgo attacked. Maybe if he had been, then she would be here with them. They wouldn't be contemplating her to be somewhere in the vastness of space, perhaps even  _dead_ \--  
  
"None of us could have foreseen this happening, Sakuta." Kengo, as always, was the voice of cold reason. "We have never directly fought Virgo like the two of you did before this, so we wouldn't have any means of predicting what her moves would be. And even if we  _did--_ " He clamped his mouth shut from saying the rest of the words, though Ryusei could hazard a guess:  _Virgo was too strong. Too strong for them to stop from carrying out her plans._  
  
"Now what do we do? Tomoko's--" Gentarou paused, then looked away.  
  
"There is nothing  _to_  do about Nozama right now. She's in a place we couldn't hope to reach. I think the best way to--"  
  
But Kengo wasn't able to finish  _that_.  
  
Because Ryusei had gone and hit him square in the jaw, and, unsatisfied with  _that_  shot, had managed to get a hold of Kengo's collar in a deathly grip.  
  
" _Kengo-kun!_ " Yuuki shrieked, trying to pull Kengo away from Ryusei - to no avail.  
  
" _Don't--_ " It was hard for Ryusei to speak, too consumed he was with rage to do so. Kengo's face, despite being close to his, was a blurred image in front of him. There was a throbbing in his head that wouldn't stop, and his fists itched to hit the boy again, harder, repeatedly. But he curbed the violent urge and, instead, forced the words out of his mouth: "--don't say we can't do anything to help Tomoko-chan. We can and we  _will_. If you want to give up on her, go do it - but I  _won't_."  
  
"Stop it, Ryusei!" Gentarou pulled Ryusei away, and this time he let go of Kengo. "Fighting with each other isn't going to help Tomoko. We need to work together and  _think._ " A beat, and he added: "Even  _you_ , Kengo." His words had an uncommon bite to them.  
  
Kengo, to his credit, didn't look the least bit threatened, even when he was in Ryusei's grip and mercy. But he did sigh and shake his head. "Yes. Yes, of course." To Ryusei he said, "...I'm sorry, Sakuta. I should have been more--" He paused. "I should have realized how wrong it was for me to say those words at this time. I didn't mean-- I'm sorry."  
  
Ryusei realized that Kengo was never the type to apologize so easily, and should have appreciated the fact that he did so - yet he was still reeling from the realization that what Kengo said  _could be true_ , despite it being difficult to swallow.   
  
Tomoko was in place beyond their help and reach and, worse, she could be dead by now - and it was all Virgo's fault.  
  
 _Virgo._  
  
Wordlessly, he looked away.  
  
"All right," Gentarou said lightly. "Let's go meet the others in the Rabbit Hatch."


	6. Straws

**Summary:**  Because she couldn't afford to lose hope. What would Ryusei think if even she gave up on seeing him again?

* * *

 

Tomoko clutched her straw doll tighter to her chest, tried to look beyond what her eyes could see. She was breathing heavily, and every five seconds or so she would take steps forward, as if being beckoned by something that was still at a distance.  _There!_  Something moved, just over there. Could it be...? But no; the man she'd seen turned and disappeared, and he was with a family of his own. He wasn't the person she was looking for. He wasn't the person she was waiting for.  
  
 _Perhaps Ryusei-san isn't going to come today..._  But the straw doll in her hands told her otherwise, and she hugged it closer to her, as if the act was going to make him come quicker.   
  
But he didn't.  
  
Just like he didn't appear to her for a whole year now.  
  
 _But today is a special day! Surely he knows that... right?_  Tomoko had hoped Ryusei would come; it was her graduation day, after all, and since he didn't come during her first day as a senior, or her birthday, or his, or Christmas Day or even New Year's Day she thought  _this_  day would be different. Maybe he'd take time to visit her now; it wasn't often one graduated from school, after all. He knew how much she looked forward to this day. Tomoko clung to this hope, and that's why she had prepared herself, put on her best black dress underneath her graduation gown, her best bow. She had looked into the mirror and chanted,  _Ryusei-san will come._    
  
And that's when it happened - Tomoko found  _this_  straw doll in front of her house, and it had a black rose on the side of its head and Tomoko was so happy,  _so happy_  when she had picked it up and thought,  _Ryusei-san! Ryusei-san is coming back..._  
  
She had been on the lookout for him more so than usual; even during graduation rites she kept looking behind her, certain she'd see him there. The student assigned in line behind her began complaining that Tomoko was beginning to creep him out - why did she have to fidget and move so much anyway? - and she didn't know what to say to him but then she didn't  _have_  to say anything because at that moment JK nudged the boy out of the way, planted himself firmly between them despite Ohsugi's protests. JK was all smiles and jokes to placate the other students, but then when no one was looking he placed a hand on her arm and said, "Tomo-chan, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Tomoko shook her head and quietly told him she was all right.  
  
The ceremony started and ended without Ryusei-san being there, and yet Tomoko still thought,  _maybe after this, maybe--_  
  
And that was why she was standing here, alone in the darkness, waiting, still waiting--  
  
"Tomo-chan."  
  
She almost jumped at the sound.  _Ryusei-san...?_  But no; her mind registered half-a-second later that it wasn't him behind her. Tomoko turned, tried to hide the disappointment in her features. "JK. Why haven't you gone home yet?"  
  
He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's too early," he answered airily. "Besides, there's so many parties to attend - it's our graduation day after all! Miu-sempai said she's throwing one for us at her place. Come on, Tomo-chan - we should celebrate... like  _this_!" JK then did a crazy dance in front of her, and punctuated his statement with a twirl and bright eyes and, "Right?"  
  
Tomoko belatedly realized that he was waiting for an answer from her, and so she nodded slowly. "Mm. Of course." But then she'd gone quiet again, and turned to look behind her, because what if--  
  
\--she gasped loudly when JK grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "--what are you doing?" Tomoko asked, annoyed all of a sudden because--  
  
But then she was looking at JK's face and she noticed how tired it had looked, how sad it seemed, and he hadn't yet removed his hands on her. But then he spoke, and he seemed so... angry and irritated and his aura was giving off puffs of red and-- "Tomoko, don't you see? Ryusei-san isn't coming tonight. He's gone.  _He's gone!_ " He gave her a shake that wasn't at all gentle, but after that he let her go - as if ashamed of what he had done. But he didn't apologize; instead he shoved his hands into his pockets again and stepped away from her, looked away. "Ryusei-san's been missing for more than a year now. Gentarou-san tried looking for him for so long but nothing happened - don't you remember? What makes you think he'll be coming back  _now?_ "  
  
"Because--" Because she couldn't afford to lose hope. What would Ryusei think if even  _she_  gave up on ever seeing him again? Besides-- "--he gave me  _this_ , JK," Tomoko said, raising the doll with both hands so he could see it. "I know he did. It's a sign that Ryusei-san hasn't left us yet. He has no reason to! He can't just disappear like he did - and  _this_  is proof of that!" No reason to leave them all behind - the club, Subaraboshi, Jirou-san,  _her--_  
  
JK rubbed his temples, sighed. "Where did you see that?"  
  
Did it even matter? Couldn't he see that she was telling the truth? "Outside our house."  
  
He then turned to face her fully. JK seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before saying, "Tomo-chan... that doll? It's from me."  
  
...that couldn't be right. Tomoko's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. "But--"  
  
"I had to leave it in front of your house instead of giving it to you directly because... because I got a call that dad needed to see me right away. Said he had some wisdom to impart, now that I was graduating." JK scratched the back of his head. "Now that I think about it, maybe I should have left a note on it too, just so you'll know who it's really from." He paused. "Tomo-chan, it's my graduation gift to you."  
  
Tomoko stared at him, trying to gauge for herself if JK was lying. She was sure... she was  _so sure_... had she only been deluding herself? Did she really think the doll was from Ryusei, when all this time... "JK." The straw doll suddenly felt heavy on her arms. Whereas before it was a symbol of all her hopes about Ryusei's whereabouts, now... it was just a doll.   
  
But no, it wasn't  _just_  a doll, wasn't it? It was a graduation gift from JK, the one who always stood beside her. The one who had been so patient with her all this time, who had tried to make her laugh whenever he could. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." He nodded and repeated, firmer this time: "Yes. Do you like it?" Then JK waved his own question away. "It doesn't matter. Come on. Yuuki-san and the others are getting worried about you." JK lifted a hand towards her. "Let's go have fun tonight, okay?"  
  
Maybe it was time for her to let go. Maybe she'd waited long enough. Maybe, just for tonight--  
  
Still clutching the doll to her, Tomoko extended one hand and grabbed JK's in a firm grip. Slowly, she nodded.  
  
The smile that he wore was wider and brighter than she had ever seen it. "I'm glad. You won't be sorry, Tomo-chan."  
  
They had walked awhile when she said, "I... don't have a gift for you."  
  
JK laughed and squeezed her hand. "It's all right. You can make it up to me later."  
  


* * *

  
"That was a risky move you did, you know."  
  
Ryusei glanced behind him and tried valiantly to contain his annoyance. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Of course you do," Inga said, walking closer towards him. She laid a hand on her hip. "Do you really think you can hide your activities from me? I'm your partner. I know all there is about you. Besides, you can't lose me that easily - I've been at this far longer than you have, remember?" She looked down at her feet, then up at him again. "You dropped something off someone's house. I didn't get a closer look at it, but--"  
  
Ryusei turned to face her, still clinging to that semblance of patience that was rapidly running out. "--you were following me?" Too late did he realize that he had just confirmed her suspicions, just by asking that question.   
  
Then again, like she said he hadn't been in the service for very long. He  _was_  bound to make mistakes every now and then - not that he planned on making a habit of it.  
  
"Of course I did. It's my task to do so." To her credit, Inga did look a bit apologetic about it. She sighed. "...Ryusei. If they find out what you've done--"  
  
"Let them." But despite his bravado, he felt a bit of churning in his gut. What he had done - leaving the federation unauthorized, showing up in a civilian-populated area, risking exposure - were grounds that could have him expelled without second thought. And he had given up so much this past year that he couldn't bear the thought of all those sacrifices going to waste.  
  
But a part of him thought the risk he took was well worth it. Ryusei knew what today was, thanks to the intel he was getting. Knew that this day was a special day for  _her_ , and just this once he didn't want this day to pass by without giving her something that could tell her he was still here, he was  _around_ , just that he couldn't see her, not yet,  _not yet--_  
  
"It's that girl, isn't it?" Inga's voice was soft. "From two years ago. The one you protected from me."  
  
He didn't say anything, merely let out a breath he was holding and started to walk away. But then Ryusei had to stop when she spoke again:  
  
"If they find out about it--" Here Ryusei turned to her, and she was wearing this  _look_ \-- "It won't be from me."  
  
It took him half-a-second to realized what she meant.  
  
Inga smiled. "It'll be our little secret."  
  


* * *

  
Someday he was going to apologize for the lie he told today.  
  
 _Or maybe not_ , JK thought, as he tried to push the guilty thoughts away. He smiled when Tomoko let out a laugh at something Gentarou had said.  _Maybe she doesn't have to know._


	7. Dawn

**Summary:** He had no reason to wake up early but he had nearly five years' worth of reasons to stay on that bed for however long he wanted.

* * *

 

Tomoko had always been a light sleeper.  
  
Ryusei found out about this during the first night he spent in her apartment. It was nearing dawn and he should be up because his job had taught him to  _always_  be up hours before light broke, but when he turned on the bed Tomoko quickly snaked an arm over his chest, pinning him to where he was.  
  
" _Please stay_ ," she had whispered then. " _Just for tonight. Please-- please stay._ "  
  
He had noticed that her hand had closed around his shirt, bunching it up in a fierce, almost desperate grip, and Ryusei swallowed because his throat was so tight-- " _Tomoko-chan--_ "  
  
" _Please._ " And she'd moved her head towards his neck, moved her body so that her leg was over his thighs and she'd been so very warm and inviting and  _why_  did he have to be up again? He wasn't on assignment today. He had nothing planned for today. So maybe, just this once--  
  
"-- _all right._ "  
  
And she laughed darkly and kissed his shoulder and she was so  _warm_  and--  
  
\--that had been a week ago, and for seven nights he didn't bother waking up before dawn. He had no reason to wake up early but he had nearly five years' worth of reasons to stay on that bed for however long he wanted. At least, that was the excuse he kept telling himself.  
  
But, now--  
  
" _I can't stay._ "  
  
Natto dangled precariously on her chopsticks, and some of them fell over her soup. She didn't notice it, so Ryusei pretended he didn't as well.  
  
He pushed his plate away, and waited -  _dreaded_  - the questions that would come.  
  
" _I know._ "  
  
And then Tomoko resumed eating, and so did he.  
  
Even if the food tasted like dirt and felt like dust going down his throat.  
  
Once, long before this day, Inga told him he'd crave for a cigarette, even if he didn't smoke. He shook his head and called her absurd - why would he crave for something he'd never even tasted? And she laughed and asked him why he never tried smoking when it was one of the few luxuries they were allowed to indulge in, and he told her point-blank that he had an addictive personality - he didn't try smoking because if he did he might like it and if he liked it too much then he'd get addicted and quitting was never an option for him for anything.  
  
Inga said quitting was never easy, though some tried to cold turkey their way to stop smoking and those were often the ones who easily failed and went right back to smoking anyway.  
  
Tomoko shifted on her bed, but didn't wake, and Ryusei watched her from where he stood and he swallowed and averted his eyes. She looked so warm, so inviting. If only he could, he'd crawl right back to that bed and wrap his arms around her, maybe whisper nonsensical things because that was one of the things he found out about himself when they were in bed together and--  
  
 _Cold turkey._  
  
He didn't bother to collect his things, because lingering for too long might tempt him to stay and they both knew he couldn't and it was only a matter of time before he had to leave again. Ryusei checked his watch; now he only had hours before a plane would come for him on a rendezvous point to take him back to the headquarters in time for a new assignment.  
  
" _I'll be going to America for a tour,_ " she'd told him three nights ago, " _to promote my book there. Maybe-- maybe you could come with me?_ "  
  
And it was easy to say  _yes, I will_  but that would be a lie and Ryusei was tired of lying to her, and so he'd said, " _I'll meet you there._ " And for a second she looked almost sad but then Tomoko smiled and nodded and that was that.  
  
The doorknob felt cold to his hands, and Ryusei took his time in slipping his gloves on before turning the knob again.   
  
Already he was counting the time until he could come back here - to  _her._  
  
But, for now--  
  
 _Goodbye._


End file.
